


Daddy's Little Doll

by BabyBat (BabyBatsCreations)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bestiality, Degradation, Dehumanization, F/M, Female Reader, Gangbang, Humiliation, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sadism, Spanking, Watersports, dubcon, reader is underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-04 04:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12161328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBatsCreations/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: You're John Winchester's oldest child, his daughter. He doesn't call you that though. You're his fuck doll.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The noncon tag is more for safety. The reader in this story is into it, but only out what she feels is her responsibility. This fic features some heavy sadism and child abuse.  
> Reader is 16, Dean is 14, and Sam is 10

The life of a hunter was a hard one. Going out night after night and risking your life to stop evil things wasn't easy. You worried about your father often. He had trained you to heal his wounds as best as off brand drug store first aid supplies can and you had gotten a ton of practice in your life. John had trained you as a sort of side kick. He went out and killed the monsters and you cooked, cleaned, patched him up, and provided some much needed stress relief.

After a particularly stressful hunt, John returned looking beaten down and covered in grave dirt. He walked right past you not even acknowledging your concerned greeting. He grabbed himself a beer from the mini fridge and chugged half the bottle in one go.

He looked you up and down. "Strip."

You didn't hesitate to obey your father. Daddy never cared too much about you putting on a show, but you tried to look desirable as you dropped your clothes to the floor. His eyes stayed around your breasts.

Daddy set his beer down when you were done. His massive hands covered your back and he pulled you forward burying his face in your breasts. At first he kissed the soft skin, but then he was biting tearing into your skin. It was going to be impossible to wear a bra tomorrow.

A hand slid down your back and a finger pushed into your pussy. You usually got wet just on reflex. Your body knowing what was coming, but at the moment you were still dry. Your father didn't seem pleased. He picked you up and dropped you on the end of the bed. You climbed up onto your hands and knees and hoped that's how he wanted you.

You heard his belt come undone and your body tensed. He folded the leather over and held it in one hand. Then, he brought it down on your ass. You were never sure if the pleasure pain was because you were born to be your daddy's fuck doll or because he trained you to be, but either way each strike hurt like it was breaking skin but it sent tingles through your body.

"Pretty," daddy ran a hand over your ass. His hand almost felt cold in contrast. "But it ain't dark enough yet."

He pulled his hand away and you arched your back as if he needed the encouragement to hit you. He beat your ass until you were struggling to hold yourself up and you could smell sweat on him.

"Roll over," his gruff voice ordered.

You immediately dropped onto your back, legs bent and spread wide open. His belt cracked down between your legs catching your labia, but mercifully missing your clit. He beat your pussy as purple as your ass only occasionally hitting you clit. He smirked when you squealed in pain, but this was more about letting out his aggression than hurting you. Nothing John Winchester did was ever about you.

When he was done, he dropped the belt. He undid his pants and freed his cock. You could see the tip glistening with precum. Your father grabbed you by the hips and dragged you down the bed. Then, he stuffed his cock inside your pussy.

That first thrust made you whimper. You were so fucking sore and swollen, but at least you were good and wet. Every thrust was painful with both your swollen pussy and blistered ass taking yet another beating due to the rough fucking. Your daddy's cock was long enough to pound against your cervix, so you had that pain to contend with as well. But you looked up at your father's face and you knew you would do anything for him no matter how badly it hurt.

Your daddy's hands gripped your breasts like handle bars. His fingers dug into your soft and bitten sore skin. His weight pushed you down into the mattress.  
Through the pain and the rough treatment your pussy was still dripping and throbbing, but you knew you wouldn't be able to cum without daddy rubbing your little clit. Daddy didn't seem interested in your orgasm. You knew you wouldn't be getting one today.

Daddy was fucking you faster now, fingers digging in harder, hips pushing tighter against your sore body.

Daddy groaned. "Good fuck doll. Daddy's tight little toy. Gonna fill you up. Fucking whore."

You moaned having accepted daddy's words as terms of endearment long ago. You toes curled as you felt your daddy cumming inside your pussy. Daddy pulled out and you immediately dropped off the end of the bed to clean his cock with your tongue.

Daddy patted your cheek but it was nearly a slap. "Good girl, fuck doll."


	2. Chapter 2

You were laying in the middle of daddy’s bed when the boys returned from school. Daddy was gathering things up for his shower.

“Dad, do we get to play, too?” Sammy asked excitedly.

“I need you boys to put that aloe lotion wherever she’s sore. I don’t wanna listen to her crying later.” With a dismissive wave, John disappeared into the bathroom.

Sam had an evil grin on his cherub face. Dean laughed almost to himself. “What are you thinking, Sammy?”

“I wanna hurt her too, Dean.”

Dean dug a bottle of lotion out of his bag. “Whatever you want, Sam. We gotta make sure we do this too, though.”

Sam climbed onto the bed and up your body. Your heart pounded in your chest. Daddy might treat you roughly, but Sam was a true sadist. He wasn’t taking a hard day’s work out on you. He genuinely liked to see you cry. You liked making your little brother happy, but sometimes Sam took it too far. You never knew when that might happen.

He looked you over, considering, not touching. A hand hovered over your body. Then two fingers reached out and pinched your breast right where daddy had bit you. You squealed and grit your teeth.

A sadistic little laugh shined on Sam’s face. He scanned your body again like he was looking for more weak points. His hand struck your swollen pussy and your hips jerked under his hand.

“Dean, come help me.”

Dean sat down beside Sam. He pushed your legs open wider then used one hand to spread open your pussy. “Do it now, Sammy.”

He did. He smacked his palm right against your clit. Then he did it again and again. Your eyes were watering now.

“Let’s see what dad did to your ass.”

With Dean’s help, Sam rolled you into your stomach. Your breasts weren’t pleased by the position.

Sam’s little hand immediately struck the bare skin. “Shit, Dean look. So pretty.” His blunt nails pinched the purple skin making you groan. “He missed a spot though.”

You weren’t sure what he meant. Then two hands spread apart your ass cheeks and Sam’s hand smacked your hole. It didn’t hurt much though and Sam knew it. He jumped off the bed and returned with daddy’s belt. The leather produced a lot more pain against your sensitive hole. Sam had you whimpering and squirming. Finally, when he was satisfied the belt hit the floor and you caught your breath

A dry finger shoved into your sore hole. Sam laughed. “Now you’ll think of me even when you’re taking a shit!” He smacked your ass a few times more because he could.

“If we don’t do like dad said he’s gonna be pissed when he gets out of the shower,” Dean cautioned.

“I wanted her to cry, Dean.” Sam whined.

“Dad’s gonna be out soon.”

“Well, you do it then. I’m doing this.”

Dean sighed. Sam crawled up near your head. You looked up at him while he contemplated you. Dean started working cold lotion into your ass with hands that were neither cruel nor gentle. He was just focused on his task.

“I know how to make you cry,” Sam finally decided. He slid to the edge of the bed. His shoes hit the floor then his jeans and underwear. Then, he was back up by your head. He grabbed you by the hair and pulled your head up. “Open wide, sis.”

You did as you were told and Sam stuffed your face with his cock. He held you still, positioning himself so your head was in his lap and his legs were on either side of you. He used your head like a fleshlight, clearly enjoying listening to you gag. Then, he pushed you all the way down and held you there. His legs wrapped around your head and held you tight.

Your lungs started to burn and you struggled to hold back your panic. Your hands found Sam’s hips and you mentally fought yourself not to resist. Tears streamed down your cheeks.

“Dean get her arms.”

At Sam’s command the choice was taken from you. Dean held your arms behind your back. When your body started to squirm he sat on the small of your back. His weight pinned you down onto the bed.

Finally, Sam’s legs untangled and he let you up for air. He grinned. “See, I knew I could make you cry.”

He pushed you back down, legs locking again behind your head. You ached for air feeling light headed.

 

You swallowed hard and wiggled your tongue. Trying desperately to get Sam to cum so he would leave you alone.

He let you up for air. It felt like your lungs were full of needles and it hurt to breath, but you couldn’t stop choking down as much air as you could. Your vision was blurry but you weren’t sure if it was from the tears or lack of oxygen.

Sam did it again.

Dean climbed off your back. He held your wrists in one hand and with the other he rubbed aloe into your sore skin. The pain made you choke. Sam’s gleeful laughter sounded far away.

He let you up for air only when you were too tired to keep struggling, close to unconsciousness. He kept you trapped in an endless cycle of fear. The worst part is that you were still fucking wet. Years of this kind of treatment left you conditioned to enjoy it.

By the time Dean was finished with your ass and thighs you were soaked. His fingers slipped between your legs intending on rubbing the lotion into your swollen labia but he stopped when he felt something interesting. You heard his soft laugh.

“Sammy, I think she likes that.”

“Nu uh!” Sam stopped, dropping your head face first into the mattress but blessedly allowing you air. He climbed down the bed to see what your brother had found. Two little fingers plunged into you and you throbbed around him. “Fucking slut,” Sam laughed.

You felt Dean slide down off the bed. He spread your thighs wide and buried his face in your pussy. You almost screamed. He was pushing against so much sore and sensitive skin that it hurt as much as it felt good. You moaned and canted your hips back anyway.

“We’re not supposed to make her cum, Dean.”

Dean hummed in response.

“You’re not gonna get us in trouble are you?”

Dean hummed again.

“Fine.”

You looked over your shoulder at the two of them. Sam was carding his fingers through Dean’s hair while he ate you out. You felt strangely jealous. Sam rarely touched you gently. But you never expected him to either.

The bathroom door popped open and Dean pulled his face away.

John walked into the bedroom. “You do like I asked?”

“Yes, sir,” Dean answered.

“Lemme see.” John walked over to the bed. He looked you over for a second then grabbed you by the calf and flipped you onto your back. “Good enough. We’re leaving early tomorrow. Food, then bed. No screwing around with homework.” He looked at Sam.

“Yes, sir,” the three of you said at once.


	3. Chapter 3

John dumped you and the boys at Bobby’s. As usual, your uncle was happy to see you all. You always liked spending time at his house.

He didn’t drink as much as your father, but he had just as dark a past. It was hard to think of a man like Bobby suffering so much. He was always so kind to you.

The boys ran off just as soon as they had breakfast in them. They loved the freedom of being at Bobby’s. They could run around the scrap yard or into the woods. Bobby kept his property warded to high hell. The most threatening thing around were the squirrels.

You helped Bobby clean up. Then you waited.

“Alright, girlie. Up on the table.” Bobby waved towards the newly cleaned kitchen table.

This was just another reason you loved going to Bobby’s. Your father sometimes complained about Bobby spoiling you, but Bobby said that’s what uncles are for.

You hoped up on the table and laid back. Bobby unbuckled your jeans and you wiggled your hips to help him pull them down. Bobby liked his lips.

“Nothin’ underneath, huh? Guess you were looking forward to this.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Now, you know you don’t have to call me that,” he scolded.

“Sorry, Bobby.”

“Don’t be sorry. Just let me get a taste of you.”

Bobby got down on his knees. His breath was warm against your pussy. His fingers spread you open then his tongue pressed hot and wet against you. You shivered and moaned. Bobby was even better than Dean. Dean loves eating pussy, but Bobby loved listening to all the sounds you made. You couldn’t help but be loud with Bobby’s tongue flicking over your clit.

He pushed a finger inside you and crooked it just right to make you squeal. You felt the soft vibration of Bobby’s moan. He didn’t stop until you were gushing more than the man could catch on his tongue as you came.

You looked up at him through half lidded eyes as you panted on the table. Bobby bent over to kiss you. You tasted salt and alcohol as his tongue swiped over your own. Bobby’s kisses always made you shiver.

“Wish they wouldn’t mark you up so much,” he grumbled as his lips left you. You weren’t sure what he meant by that. It was just your job to provide for your family’s emotional needs and that sometimes meant bruises. There wasn’t anything wrong with that.

Bobby unbuckled his belt and you forgot all about what Bobby said. You were too eager to be filled with his cock. Bobby grabbed your ankles, still caught in your jeans, and pulled you legs up onto his shoulders.

“Ready?”

You nodded and bit you lip. “I’m ready.”

Bobby’s dick pushed slowly inside your pussy. You winced as he got deeper. Your cervix was still sore from daddy’s cock, but thankfully Bobby wasn’t as big as daddy.

Uncle Bobby always started out slow. You wanted him to tell you were a big girl and you could take it, but you also liked the rare gentle treatment that Bobby gave you. His pace quickened gradually making it easy for you to handle.

As he fucked you, Bobby leaned forward to capture a nipple between his lips. He licked and sucked and it was just as good as when he kissed you. You let your fingers tangle into Bobby’s hair and hold him close. You felt so high beneath him. Daddy had used the phrase “making love” once and said it was for married people. When Uncle Bobby fucked you though, you wondered if this was what “making love” felt like. It sure felt like less of a chore.

Bobby’s thumb found your clit. The sensation dragged high keening sounds out of you. Bobby made a sort of growling grumbling groan in response. You were both going to cum soon. Bobby liked you to cum first so you always tried to get there as quickly as you could so he didn’t have to wait.

You cried out Bobby’s name as your orgasm struck. It took a moment for your head to stop spinning but when it did, Bobby was resting his head on your chest and your pussy felt full and gooey.

“How ya doing, princess?”

“I’m okay,” you breathed. Bobby was always so sweet.

He pulled himself out and off of you. Then helped you to sit up on the table.

“I’ll clean up the mess. You go on and watch TV or get a bath or something.”

“Daddy wants me to-”

“He won’t be back for a few days,” Bobby interrupted. “Go on and relax a while. I don’t want to see you studying or training or none of that. Not tonight. Just be a little girl for a while…” He whispered that last part so low that you almost missed it.

Bobby seemed sad. You weren’t sure what you did to make him that way. You figured the best thing you could do was to do what he said. So, you went upstairs and had a bath. The warm water soothed away the pain daddy’s belt and cock had left behind. Afterwards, you were feeling indulgent so you put on your cozy flannel pj’s and went back down stairs. Bobby made BLTs for lunch and the four of you ate outside to enjoy the cool breeze. Sam and Dean both looked happy, too.

No one fucked you for the rest of your stay at Bobby’s. You felt a little bit out of your element without anyone to take care of, but Bobby said that you needed a vacation. You weren’t sure that was what you wanted, but at least you would be healed up and tight again for daddy when he came to get you. Daddy would appreciate that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Bobby, because someone had to be nice to you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Warning for bestiality in this chapter!!_ Also, some watersports.

As it turned out, daddy did not appreciate you being tight. When he asked when the last time you had a cock in you was, his face showed just how much he didn't like the answer. It wasn't your fault though. No matter how much you asked, none of the boys were interested in fucking you during your week at Bobby's. You still didn't understand why.

Daddy just grumbled under his breath and told you to lay back on the bed. He tugged off your jeans and sat down between your legs. He ran a finger down the folds of your pussy with a displeased sigh.

"I'm sorry, daddy," you said, but you weren't sure what you were apologizing for.

"It's okay, kiddo. Not your fault," daddy assured you. "More work for me though."

Daddy licked the tip of his finger then started to rub your clit with it. You whined and your whole body shivered with pleasure. You must not have been getting wet fast enough, because your daddy came closer and buried his face in your pussy. Daddy's tongue was a rare treat and it was only a minute before he had you dripping and calling out for him. 

He pushed a finger inside your hole. You were tight enough that it felt uncomfortable, but you kept your muscles relaxed. Daddy licked your clit and kept adding fingers until you could fit three without too much trouble. Then he placed a kiss on the inside of your thigh and stopped touching you all together.

"I have a job for you tonight, fuck doll. I'm gonna drop you off at a hunter called Jason's house. You're going to be good and do everything he tells you to. Do you understand me?" Daddy has a no nonsense look on his face. You were a bit scared, but daddy was scarier than anything.

"Yes, sir."

"That's a good toy. Put on that little pink dress of yours and let's go. We don't have a lot of time."

The dress was pale pink and sheer. You wore nothing underneath. Just like daddy liked. Still, it made you uncomfortable that anyone could see your naked body if you stood in the light. Good thing it was dark out. Not that there were so many people around to see you anyway.

Jason's house was big and cozy looking. There were a few cars parked in his driveway. It looked like maybe there was a party going on. You wished Dean were there with you. He would hold your hand at least. He had the last time daddy had shared you with his friends.

Daddy lead the way up the path and knocked on the door. You heard footsteps approach. Then the door opened. A man slightly younger than your father and at least as handsome appeared.

"John!" He smiled and the two men exchanged a quick hug. "And this must be-"

"We just call her 'doll'."

"Alright... Nice to meet you, doll." He winked at you. You felt a tingle in your pussy when he did. "Bring her in."

Daddy lead you inside. Sure enough, there was a party going on, but the kind where everyone is just sitting around with a beer in their hand. There were four other men, besides Jason, standing around in the kitchen. All of them were drinking and looking at you expectantly.

You almost missed Jason handing your daddy a brown paper bag. "It's all here. And the boys are offering to tip well if she's good."

"She will be," daddy promised. "Right, fuck doll?"

"Yes, sir."

Several of the men snickered. One of them swore.

"I'll be back in the morning. Remember the rules. I don't want any blood."

"Your toy is in good hands, John. I promise you," said one of the men. They all laughed again.

"Yeah, yeah," daddy waved the comment away. Then he was gone.

Jason stood in front of you. He grasped your chin in one hand seeming to inspect you. "Your daddy told you what to do right?"

"Anything you say," you told him.

"That's right." He smiled. "You are a good little fuck doll." Still holding your chin, he bent down and kissed you. You stayed still and let have what he wanted. His mouth tasted like alcohol, but you were used to that. His kiss was pleasant and made you feel warm.

"Don't hog the girl, Jason!" one of the other men complained.

"Put her up here so we can all share," another one suggested.

Jason released your lips. "Alright, alright." He picked you right up like you weighed nothing and set you on the kitchen island. Suddenly, there was no part of you that wasn't being touched, caressed, or kissed.  
"She's so fucking soft," one man moaned while he sucked on the inside of your thigh and caressed your leg.

Another shoved your dress off of one shoulder and started nibbling on your breast.

Someone else was between your legs, rubbing your clit and pushing a thick finger inside of you.

There were hands petting you hair and another hand putting pressure on your throat. You were quickly losing track of who was where and doing what as sensation took you over.  
"Put her on the floor so we can fuck her."

Someone scooped you up and set you on the cold wooden floor. As before, hands were all over you and couldn't make much sense of it all until they finally flipped you onto you back and someone was shoving into your pussy. Jason was crouched by your head. You face was inches from the obvious bulge in his jeans. He wrapped a thick hand around your throat.

"You like all this attention, doll? You're the star of the show." His voice was teasing.

"Quick hogging her," somebody complain.

You were flipped over on your stomach and pulled up on your hands and knees. The man who had been in you pussy was now under you and he pulled you down to sit on his cock. Another man pressed something slick into your ass hole. Daddy didn't use that hole much, but you were glad you'd had some practice with it. They didn't give you much time to adjust before pushing their thick cock inside.

Taking too cocks at once was almost too much for you. You felt overwhelmed by the sensation of being fucked in two holes at once and your eyes squeezed shut. You must have been making some sort of noise, because you could hear the men all calling you a slut for it.

You opened you eyes but you didn't see much before someone was stuffing a cock down your throat until all you could see was the pale skin of their belly. You tried to brace yourself on their thighs, but someone pulled your hands behind your back. They tied them their with what felt like a leather belt.

"She's such a good fucking cock sock. Look at her," someone groaned.

"She loved being used. Her pussy is soaked," said the man under you.

"Somebody give me a hole. I want a turn."

The man in your ass pulled out and the next guy plunged in fast enough to steal the breath from your lungs. You could feel someone else now placing kisses on one side of your chest. They bit your breast and sucked on the nipple. Their fingers dung in to your soft skin to pull you breast closer. You whimpered when they bit down around your nipple.

The fifth man, was using your hand to jack off now. They wrapped your fingers along their length and guided your hand up and down. It was a good thing they didn't expect you to do it yourself since all of your focus was on not choking on the cock fucking your face.

Before long they were all declaring their incoming orgasms. You expected them to cum right where they were, but they weren't finished with you yet. They each pulled out of your holes and dragged you up onto your knees.

"Tilt your head back and keep your mouth open, fuck doll," Jason ordered.

You did as you were told. In no time at all, they all were coming and they were covering you in it. Most of it hit your face and landed in or near your open mouth. You could feel some if it sticking in your hair as well.

"That's a pretty little whore."

"Perfect cum dump."

They moaned their obscene praise ans you figured you had done a good job. Daddy would be proud of you.

"Don't move yet, bitch," Jason said. "We need to hose you off." 

They all laughed, but had no idea what they were laughing about until Jason's piss hit your chin. You flinched, but otherwise you stayed still, mouth hanging open. He got most of it in your mouth and you let it run down your chin. A few others joined in and soon you had to squeeze you eyes shut because they were coating your entire face in it and soaking your dress.

"Now that's what I call a filthy cunt." The men laughed again. After all of that, this was the thing that finally made you feel dirty. All you could smell or taste was piss.

"Tilt you head down. Let it run all over you, whore," Jason said. You did.

You hung your head, mouth still open wide, and let the piss run down. You were covered from head to toe.

They all walked away and went back to their beers. You stay where they left you.  
"Hey, fuckdoll!" Jason called. "Go take that filthy dress off. Dump it in the bathtub. Then come back out here." He pointed you toward the bathroom.

"Yes, sir." You hurried off and did as you were told. You also grabbed a wash cloth and scrubbed away the worst of the piss from your body. You left your hair and face alone, not wanting to get in any trouble. Then, you went back to the kitchen.

A tiny brown Papillon was now their source of entertainment. They were all telling her what a good girl she was while she licked peanut butter from Jason's fingers. Soon enough, they noticed you, too.

"Hey, Jason!" one of them smirked. "What else can you get her to lick peanut butter off of?"

Jason grinned. "Come here, fuckdoll." You hesitantly approached the man. "What kind of people are we that we haven't even made sure you're enjoying yourself? Have you even came once?"

You shook you head slowly. You weren't sure what he was after, but you had a bad feeling about it.

He tisked. "Come on, gentleman!" he addressed his group. "This little lady here deserves a little love. I think it's time these bitches got to know each other."

They all laughed again and you knew that meant nothing good. Jason picked up the toy dog from the counter top.

"Give Dixie here a kiss."

You couldn't say no. So, you did. You kissed the dog on her wet little nose. Her tongue flicked out looking for more peanut butter and her spit covered your lips.

"Come on. You can do better than that. Give her some tongue." Jason winked at you again.

You cringed, but still you couldn't say no. You kissed Dixie's nose and this time you touched your tongue to it. Dixie's tongue touched yours. A little thrill went through you leaving you momentary paralyzed. But in that moment the men were already ordering you to be still and let the dog lick inside your mouth. It was disgusting. You loved it.

After a short eternity, Jason pulled the dog away from you. "That's enough kissing for you, cunt. Lay down on the floor."

You laid down on the floor that was still damp with piss. Jason came at you with the jar of peanut butter. Oh boy.

He smeared a little bit on your nipple. Sure enough, Dixie came and licked it up. You whimpered. You body was too sensitive for it not to feel good. The men all laughed at you.

Jason started to make a peanut butter line down your stomach. Dixie followed it and she didn't miss a drop. Her tiny tongue was thorough. When, Jason got to your pussy, he stopped. Only, to scoop out a full handful of peanut butter from the jar. He smeared it all over your pussy then pushed the rest of it inside your hole. Dixie went to work.

"Keep your legs spread," Jason said. "Don't you dare fucking move until she's done."

You whimpered, but you nodded at the request. You hand fisted at your sides. It felt weird. Very different from when Dean or Bobby or Daddy ate you out. The dog's tongue was hot and dripping spit and only after the peanut butter. It was incredible.

You couldn't stop moaning, whining, trying not to squirm. A few clever licks hit your clit and you were clenching your fists with the need to cum, but Dixie was more concerned now with the peanut butter inside you. You moaned in frustration.

One of the men at the counter laughed. "I think the little doll wants to cum."

"Go ahead, fuck doll," Jason said. "Rub your clit while my puppy eats you out."

Relief washed over your enter body as you were given permission to move your hand. You rubbed circles over your clit with one finger. It was hardly a minute before you were coming. The laughter and taunting comments felt a mile away.

Thankfully, Dixie lost interest as you came and went to rest under the counter. Jason stood up and walked over to you.

"How you feelin', sweetheart?"

"I'm okay," you murmured in a sleepy voice.

He smiled at you and he almost seemed charming again. "Why don't you got have a bath or something. The boys are gonna start heading home."  
You blinked at him, mildly surprised. He offered you a hand and helped you off the floor. You got a few playful waves and cheery goodbyes as the group began to clear out.

You made your way back to the bathroom in a bit of a daze. The sudden change from cruel to considerate surprised you, but it wasn't as if your daddy had never given you time to relax after something rough. Maybe Jason was just concerned that daddy might be mad if he picked you up dirty. Either way, you were really glad for the warm bath.

You didn't want to put on your grimy dress after getting clean, but you figured Jason wouldn't care if you just wrapped yourself in a towel.

When you left the bathroom, Jason was bringing Dixie in from outside. He gave you a quick glance.

"Help yourself if you're hungry." He nodded to the fridge. "I have a job tomorrow so me and Dixie are gonna get to bed." He winked as he walked by you. "Goodnight, doll."

He left you standing the living room, again feeling somewhat confused. At the least the fridge was well stocked. You helped yourself to a soda and a bag of chips.

Jason popped back in the living room as you were settling down on the couch. He handed you a t-shirt.

"Wear it home if you wanna. I'd give you some pants too, but I don't think you're my size." He smiled. "Anyway, see ya in the morning, sweetheart."

He left you again. You look at the t-shirt. It was soft and black and probably Jason's. It smelled nice and clean. You slipped it over your head and hung your damp towel up in the bathroom. You slept well on Jason's couch.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There miiiiiiiight be one more chapter after this. I haven't officially decided.

"I need your help tonight, fuck doll."

Your little heart fluttered with excitement. You loved helping out your daddy with a hunt. It usually meant that you were bait, but daddy always kept you safe. This was a way for you to keep daddy safe, too. You didn't want to think what might happen if daddy didn't have you around. He might have to use little Sammy to lure out monsters. You shuddered at the thought.

Daddy didn't tell you much about what you were hunting. He just loaded you up in the car after reminding the boys to check their salt lines and you were on your way.

You drove out of town and found yourselves at an old country house. There were no cars in the driveway and no lights on inside the house. It was just you and daddy here.

You both got out of the car and walked up to the house. "What do you need me to do, daddy?"

"Not much, princess."

Uh oh. 'Princess' meant daddy was about to set you up for something scary. You shivered. You followed him through the house. Daddy led you upstairs to a bedroom and gestured toward the bed.

"Lay down, sweetheart. You just lay right here. Try to sleep. Don't move around too much. I'll be just in the next room."

You tucked yourself into bed. Daddy smoothed the bed covers. "Don't make a sound. We'll be done here before you know it."

You knew better than to ask what you were doing even though you wanted to. Daddy wouldn't tell you much because he wouldn't want you to get scared. There wasn't anything to be afraid of. Daddy wouldn't let anything eat you.

You were almost asleep when you heard something moving down the hallway. It was like claws scratching on wooden floor. You swallowed, but you didn't move. The bedroom door slid across the carpet. The scratching sound stopped as the monster stepped onto the carpet. It was silent. Then suddenly there was a weight on your chest.

You screamed. You're eyes flew open. It was too dark to see much, but you made out what appeared to be a teenage boy sitting on top of you. You tried to push him off, but you might as well have been pushing against a brick wall.

"You're not my little sister," the creature said. It cocked it's head to one side and stared down at you.

You struggled to breathe underneath it. You couldn't call out for daddy. You could only hope he heard the thing go into your room.

The creature sniffed the air. "Still... You smell of fear and betrayal. Did someone you trust put you here for me to find? Did they promise you wouldn't get hurt?" The creature smiled. It gripped your arm and nuzzled its nose against your wrist. "That's just the chemical mixture I wanted. I guess poor little sister gets a night off."

Its human like tongue licked your skin. Then, human teeth tore into your skin. The scream you released was painful and sounded like more of a wheeze than any recognizable sound. The creature lapped at your blood and sucked gently. Coaxing red droplets into its mouth. 

Its hips rocked against you. You felt the bulge of a hard cock against your rib cage. The creature moaned. "Somebody hurt you good. I don't even have to put in an work. You were made to be liderc food."

A bang in the next room made you both jump. The creature on your chest looked toward the room where your daddy was. Your heart pounded as you waited, but no more sound came. Was daddy okay?

"Don't mind that, doll," it told you. "You're spending time with me."

It reached behind itself to push a hand down into your pants and inside your underwear. A finger traced your clit then dipped down further to find your entrance. You were starting to get wet from all the biting and sucking. The creature smiled at you.

"Someone is a bad little girl. Does you're daddy know that? Or did daddy make you bad?"

You tried to tell the thing to shut up, but you barely had enough air to stay conscious and the words didn't sound right. You weren't bad. You were daddy's good little fuck doll and you were happy. The monster on your chest was what was bad.

The thing went back to feeding on you, but it kept slowly rubbing your clit. After a moment you were rolling your hips up into its hand. The combination of pleasure and the lack of oxygen was making you feel tingly all over. You wanted to cum. You were close. Was it bad to let a monster make you cum? Maybe you were bad after all.

"Bad little girl," the monster said and you wondered if it could read minds.

You were starting to get dizzy either from blood loss or lack of air, but you didn't know which. You were reaching orgasm quickly. The creature seemed excited to make you to cum. You closed your eyes tight and silently begged daddy to come and save you. But daddy didn't take the monster away and you came all over its hand as it fed on you.

You were dizzy and exhausted now. Your body hummed with pleasure. The world felt a million miles away and you didn't care if you suffocated or were bled to death. As you resigned yourself to die the weight on your chest disappeared. You heard a muffled sound like someone talking on the other side of the house.

"Princess? Doll! Come back to me, baby." Daddy's voice finally came to you. You could feel his hands shaking you.

"Da... daddy?"

"There you are, doll."

You opened your eyes and daddy was there. There was blood staining his handsome face.

"Are you okay?" you asked.

"I'm fine. Let's get back to the boys."

You nodded your head and let daddy pull you up. You saw the body of the creature on the floor. As daddy pulled you down the hallway, you looked back. On the floor, spilling out of the room where daddy had been, you saw blonde hair. The remains of a second monster to be sure. You shivered and clung to daddy's back as you both fled the scene.

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow my writing blog](http://babybatscreations.tumblr.com)


End file.
